Learning To Love
by RobotBoylover
Summary: Oogway's young grandaughter Peachtree doesn't take to her grandfather the way her brothers do and is constanly destant of him...But things change he saves her from a croc attack.Peachtree choose to thank Oogway for his deed but must first find him...
1. Lotus Lake

This is a story about my OC Peachtree when she a younger and how she established her strong dedicated bond with Oogway… Those who have read The Wrath of Daiyu so far would know Peachtree is really close to Oogway and I wanted to create this story so I would know how it happened…

Lotus Lake's Intro and the Lily Pad Monster…

A beautiful summer's evening settled its way around a fine location known as Lotus Lake…Dragonflies skimmed the waterfront of the serene lake while larger creatures swam beneath its deeper depths…Tortoises….The main inhabitance of this beautiful palace…

It was not long after that Master Oogway established Kung Fu and made China his home that other Galápagos tortoises started traveling to China as well…The said tortoises found the peace and serenity they needed for their new lives in Lotus Lake and established it into the beautiful community their descendants live in today…

One very special family of tortoises also inhabits this lake as well…The descendants of Master Oogway…

Lotus Flower, one of Oogway's current generation offspring had recently had a clutch of eggs with her husband Slater and were blessed with triplets…Three weeks after that it was decided that the kids should get acquainted with their grandfather and today was that faithful day…

Lotus Flower paced back and forth lightly on a tuff of soft that lead out to meet lake while her husband played tag nearby with the triplets…

"Where can he be? He's never been this late before…How can this be a special occasion if he's not here to enjoy it?

"Calm down Lotus Flower…You know how your father…Time doesn't exist properly in his world…He comes and goes as he pleases…" Said Slater reassuringly…

Lotus Flower sighed heavily… "I know…It's just…I except him be there when says he's going to me somewhere…"

Slater chuckled lightly he embraced his partner… "I think your dad likes messing with people heads with all this traveling around that he does..."

Lotus Flower smiled as she and he husband broke into a waltz… "Yeah…"

After a few seconds of doing loops around the tuff, Lotus Flower realized she had lost track off having off spring… "Where are the squirts?"

Slater answered back absent mindedly… "Their with the Lilly Pad Monster…"

Lotus Flower relaxed at this a little but then parents both realized the error of this subject… "LILLY PAD MONSTERS!?!"

Both parents turned in pursuit to see their kids nearby poking and examining a real live Lilly Pad Monster, banked on the shore…

Lotus Flower and Slater pursued their children at once and lead them away but one escaped their grasp and went investigate further…

"Shore Pebble!" Cried both parents as the little tortoise felt around the monster's face…

That was when something weird happened…The monster's body started to shake and rise as lily pads fell away from it…

The said action scared Shore Pebble away franticly back his mommy and daddy as the monster continued to shake away it's skin…That's when Lotus Flower relaxed a little and sighed , handing her darlings to their father…

Lotus Flower went over the monster's head and started peeling away lily pads…Within two seconds this monster a had the head of tortoise…

"Nice cover up Dad… You may have scared your grandkids so bad they may not see you the next time you arrive here…"

Oogway looked dismayed as Lotus Flower cleaned the rest off his body from lily pads… "I just wanted to surprise them…"

"Well next time bring grubs…" Answered Lotus Flower plainly…


	2. Peachtree

Peachtree…

Oogway looked on past Lotus Flower to Slater standing nearby with two little tortoises huddled next to him…The third one was in Slater's arms…..

"Are those who I think they are?" Asked Oogway astounded…

"Yes their your grandchildren..." Lotus Flower began but then got cut off as Oogway decided scooted toward the young ones…

"It's ok…it's ok…" Slater cooed to the tortoise he was holding while she whined upon Oogway's approach… "It's just your grandfather…"

As if completely understanding the situation with the upset little tortoise in Slater arms, Oogway did not address her first when he arrived to the scene…Instead he crocked his head down to another baby….

"What's this one's name?" Oogway implied upon looking down at a tortoise to Slater's left side…

"That's Shore Pebble…He's the oldest out all these three triplets…"

"Un-uh…" Oogway continually implied as the little tortoise stared up at him… "He doesn't seem afraid of me like the others do…"

"Huh?" Addressed Slater confused as he followed Oogway's pointed talon to another frightened little tortoise by his side...

"Oh that's just Bo…He usually frightened upon meeting knew people but once he opens to you…He'll like you forever…"

Oogway chuckled and produced a leave sack from his shell and placed it in front of Bo…The little tortoise withdrew his from his shell for a minute to check out what was going on and instantly grabbed the bag in front of him and ducked down in his shell again…

Oogway chuckled lightly at this and then turned to Slater…"Fast little dickens ain't he?"

Slater was just flabbergasted at the action… "You…What was in there?"

A loud burp rang out from upon Bo's shell and he rose and instantly out his shell to give Oogway a hug…

"Yellow striped beetles…"Oogway said as he gently patted Bo on the head with the little tortoise hugged his side… "Meihui told me they where his favorite…"

"Now who's this?" Oogway gestured to the tortoise in Slater's arms as Bo ran off…

The question in hand drew Lotus Flower away from her placement with Bo and up to Slater's side...A new tortoise came up on the scene nearby to look after Bo… "We wanted something to honor you with…So we gave this tortoise a very special name…"

"Stink Bug!" Yelled Shore Pebble harmoniously as he broke through the adult's conversation pathway and ran away, giggling...

This caused a great sigh within Slater and he broke way from the group to go catch the little tortoise... "I am so sorry Master Oogway..."

Oogway looked down shiftily as Slater passed him… "That's ok…I like stink bugs…"

Lotus Flower gestured against it… "No, no, no…(sighs) this is Peachtree…

Oogway's gaze softened greatly as he ran a hand over Peachtree's head light, making her duck for cover in her shell… "Peachtree… I liked her already.."


	3. Not Quite Ready Yet

Not Quite Ready Yet…

Peachtree did not resurface from the confines of her shell while Oogway continually stood nearby…It was obvious to assume she did not want anything to do with the older tortoise by any means possible and proved this by adding in soft murmurs of moans from the interior of her shell.

"I am so sorry about this Master Oogway…She doesn't normally act this way around other people...She's usually shy more a few moments at the least then gets use to them…Here lets try it again…" said Lotus Flower as she gently tried to pass off Peachtree to her grandfather...

Peachtree didn't take to it and immediately latched on to her mother's left arm in the progression of being passed…

Oogway was first taken aback by this but then his gaze quickly changed to a softer, gentler understanding when he saw the fear in young Peachtree's eyes…"I can see you're not ready for me yet..." He mussed quietly while pulling away from the tortoise… "I shall return at a later time when Peachtree is further more acquainted with me and not until then…Tuttallu…"

With this gently said Oogway once again returned to the depths of the lake that concealed him in the first place but from another side…

"He's going to talk to my mother…" Sighed Lotus Flower heavily as she set Peachtree down to the ground…

"How do you know?" Inquired Slater while he minded Shore Pebble and Bo nearby.

Lotus Flower gently sighed while looking down. "Who else would he turn to discuss the bizarre fathomable reasons of the universe to?"

………..

An elderly tortoise had just finished padding the ground against her last pansy amongst her flower garden when a sudden smirk suddenly played across her face… "I knew I could sense you coming…"

Oogway greatly pulled himself up out of the wake of a thriving river complete with rapids and sighed at the garnering tortoise that now approached him… "You could have picked more hospitable place to live?"

The other tortoise chortled and gave Oogway a tender lick on the cheek… "Your strong…"

They both nuzzled and chuckled at each other…


End file.
